Strung Out
by Midnighstar
Summary: “Its hard to love somebody especially when they don’t belong to you” Shikamaru thought as he saw Ino walking away with their other teammate. Now Shikamaru is strung out over Ino. Songfic oneshot.


**Strung Out**

_Summery:_ "Its hard to love somebody especially when they don't belong to you" Shikamaru thought as he saw Ino walking away with their other teammate. Now Shikamaru is strung out over Ino. Songfic oneshot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

'_Damnit'_ Shikamaru thought to himself as he dropped the coin he was ready to hand to the cashier. It was the normal summer festival they had every year around this time. And like always Shikamaru had one thing he truly enjoyed about this festival and that was the banana snow cones. Having to wait in line for fifteen minutes was enough for him and now had dropped the money that was to pay for his small piece of heaven…things just weren't going right for him. The day in its self had been hard.

Being a Chunnin for over five years now, he began to miss the closeness of his teammates. He missed the wisdom and company of Asuma…they would always play shoji and confess what was on their minds or troubling them…he missed that closeness between a student and sensei. He severely missed the company of Chouji…they were best friends at one point. Now that he was a Jounin he hardly saw him, and when he _did_ see Chouji…he was jealous.

Before going any deeper into his ponderings, a sight had caught his eye. There stood Ino in her white kimono, decorated with cherries. Her hair was swept up into chopsticks and a loose bang came down to frame her face curling elegantly. Shikamaru loved the way the sunset had been playing on her, giving her a 'goddess' appearance between the vibrant reds, oranges, yellows and pinks. She threw her head back and laughed at Chouji not catching the fish, instead the paddle had broken. He hadn't seen her in a few weeks and every time he did, he swore she grew more beautiful, he had missed her company above all of them. Carefully he weaved through the crowd to get to her.

_One very happy warm summer night  
I saw your face, what could I do  
So carefully I walked straight up to you_

Shikamaru was glad that he had chosen to walk over. She had spotted him first and ran over to greet him with a quick hug. She then giggled and began to pull him over towards the game stand.

"Come on. You've got to see this! Chouji has gotten so mad; his ears are starting to turn

red!" she laughed at the sight and he couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

"Oh man."

When they got to the stand there kneeled Chouji….as she said….red in the face with anger. It took everything he had not to keep from bashing the manager over the head with the broken paddle. Shikamaru snorted at that sight causing Chouji to turn.

"Shikamaru? Hey! How have you been?" he said as he got up they gave each other a quick slap on the back with a squeeze.

"Yes Shika, _how_ have you been?" a concerned Ino had asked him.

"Well work's a drag of course and it isn't getting any easier. They've had me working nightshifts now, since we're so low on shinobi after the confrontation of the Akatsuki." At this she rubbed comfortingly on his arm.

"I know…its been rough on all of us…Chouji I'm thirsty…you wouldn't mind getting us something to drink would you?"

"Sure not at all….Shikamaru?"

"No thank you, I'm not in the mood for anything right now." He shifted his eyes towards Ino.

They both watched the retreating form of their giant companion through the crowd. They sat in silence as they watched the rest of the receding sun kiss the horizon, soon the moon was hovering over them in twilight. Shikamaru enjoying the absence of Chouji, had to make a slight joke of it.

"Dear God…did he get lost?" she snorted at that.

"You would think! Shikamaru…you sure your alright?"

He didn't want to look down at her eyes….but he had to. And sure enough, what awaited him, captured him. He always loved her sky blue eyes. Even though they showed many emotions, the one they showed the most was either happiness or compassion. Any fool could get lost in them, and a fool he was.

_And in the shadow of a moonlit night  
I saw those eyes a-shinin' through  
Heart of gold I love you, misty blue_

He didn't realize just how long he had been staring at her. Next thing he knew he was startled by a hand waving in front of his face.

"Yoohoo! Earth to Shikamaru! Goodness what's gotten into you? Is there something on my face, or are you just not feeling well?"

"Wha-? No, no. Not at all, you look good. I was just thinking…is all…"

"Oh…well okay then…"

"…Shikamaru?"

"What is it?"

"Have you ever had the feeling you've made a mistake…or that you _think_ your happy?" her tone was solemn and her eyes distant.

"I know I've made plenty of mistakes…why what's up?"

"Huh? Oh no! I wasn't referring to me at all I…" her voice trailed and she sighed.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

It killed Shikamaru to think that she wasn't happy. She had every right to be, especially after loosing her dad recently. Always caring for others and taking the brunt of everything…those were things Ino did best. Not crying and being sad…it didn't suit her nor did she deserve it.

_Whoa, it's hard to love somebody  
Especially when they don't belong to you  
'Cause they're loving someone else  
Strung out and hung up on you_

"Its n-nothing…really…"

"Is he hurting you Ino?" in all seriousness he asked…he had to know.

He's seen the way she's been looking recently. Quite and reserved…that's not Ino! She was always vibrant and energetic…this person who she is now is not the person she was, that's for sure. What if he was hurting her…or worse…**beating** her?

"No…its not that. Its just sometimes Shikamaru…" she sighed and looked up at the moon.

"Go on…I'll listen." she groaned.

"See?! That! That right there is one of the reason's I'm like this" she had him really confused by now. She got up and started to pace in front of the bench they were sitting at. Shikamaru watched her intently.

_But this time maybe I've got voices in my head  
They're sayin' that he's never been good to you  
And he's always hurt and let you down  
If what you need is good lovin', I'll be around_

"You see….the thing is…oh how the hell do I say this?" she asked as she touched her brow and held her elbow on the other arm. Shikamaru swore he could have seen tears coming.

"Just take your time, it'll come to you soon and the--"

"Every time I'm with you I feel happier than when I'm with Chouji!" she said over him with her eyes squinted shut. The world stopped for Shikamaru in that sentence.

"You what?"

"Yes. I feel happier with you. I know you understand me and know…_me_…Chouji's a really nice guy but…Shikamaru…he's not you. I don't think about him and me when he hold me, I think about…" she sighed and shook her head.

Shikamaru got up and put a finger to her lips.

"As much as I return your feelings…your with Chouji right now…**not me**." Shikamaru said a little harshly.

'_What the hell are you thinking Shikamaru?! She just said she loved you more than Chouji! Why aren't you easing her pain?!'_ But Shikamaru also knew the rift that would be caused by such an act. Chouji was a gentle soul…and Ino has a gentle heart…they should be perfect for each other. Shikamaru knew what he had to do.

"Shikamaru? W-Where are you going?" she asked as she saw him turn and begin to walk away.

"Tell Chouji I said I got tired of waiting for his lazy ass…g'night Ino…"

"B-but!"

He wouldn't let her finish…he couldn't. Mentally cursing himself inside for doing the honorable thing…he continued on down the road, away from the festival…away from his love.

_It's hard to love somebody  
especially when they don't belong to you  
'Cause they're loving someone else  
Strung out and hung up on you_

The next few days…passing each other on the streets. He could easily feel her cold eyes on him. He could almost hear her wimper. If only she knew that she was slowly breaking him with each action she did, with each word she spoke, and with every emotion she let go.

Shikamaru couldn't sleep without dreaming of her, he couldn't be awake and not be thinking of her. He heard her in his head and he felt her on his bed. He swore she was there with him but then sanity knocks on the door and he realizes…she's not. He sighed as he ran his hands over his face and fell back into the pillows.

Yamanaka Ino, had he, Narra Shikamaru **s t r u n g o u t.**

_Strung out and hung up on you_

* * *

A/N: Gah! Its been awhile since I did a ShikaIno! I hope you guys enjoyed. The song is by the magnificent Steve Perry, if any of you were interested in listening to it. This was…(grimace) very hard for me to write, lol. I do hope you guys enjoyed it though! I definitely enjoyed writing it!! Reviews are appreaciated!


End file.
